Una carta de Amor
by Konan-Roya
Summary: Alice le envia una carta a su amado Shun, en donde con sus recuerdos, hara saber al pelinegro que todavia lo ama, aun con la distancia de ambos


**Holaa! n.n , aquí les traigo este hermoso songfic espero que les guste. Como ya saben fui hackeada, pero, un hacker muy conocido mio me ayudo.**

**La cancion que escogí es de Vocaloid, la versión cantada por Rin y Len Kagamine, la canción se llama Magnet, pero la pondré en español n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_"letra de la canción"_

Contenido de la carta

* * *

><p><em>Querido Shun:<em>

* * *

><p>Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti<p>

"_Basta __con __mirarte __para __que __empiece __a __arder __mi __corazón"_

* * *

><p>Si, son tus ojos los cuales fueron los culpables de que este perdidamente enamorada de ti<p>

"_Para __que __tu __fuego __me __llene __el __cuerpo __de __pura __pasión"_

* * *

><p>Bendito el día en que te conocí<p>

"_Sin __notarlo __un __día __cuan __mariposa __me __pose __en __tu __flor"_

* * *

><p>Primero pensé que fue un error<p>

"_Pobre __e __ingenua __niña __caí __rendida __a __tu __favor"_

* * *

><p>Tu conmigo eres distinto, para mi, tu eres especial<p>

"_Se __me __escapa __de __las __manos __tanta __miel"_

"_Roba __de __mis __labios __la __tentación"_

* * *

><p>Pero al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta de que este amor es de verdad, no me arrepiento de nada<p>

"_Dulcemente __rozaremos __piel __con __piel"_

"_No __olvidaras,__nuestro __fogoso __amor"_

* * *

><p>En este momento, como nos encontramos lejos<p>

"_Hazme __de __una __vez __sentir"_

"_Que __esta __pasión __no __tendrá __fin"_

"_Y __que __no __fue __un __error,__hacerte __el __amor"_

* * *

><p>Cuando nos volvamos a ver<p>

"_Por __favor __déjame __besar __tu __ser"_

"_El __mundo __que __otros __no __ven"_

"_Solo __intoxícame,__que __feliz __seré"_

"_Ahogada __en __tu __calidez"_

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, antes de que volvieras a tu hogar, me dijiste<p>

"_Sin __temor __deséame __mas __y __mas __que __te __complaceré"_

"_Si__en __verdad __me __amas,__toca __mi __cuerpo __y __obsesiónate"_

* * *

><p>Nunca cambiaria esa noche, que comenzó con tus susurros en mi oído<p>

"_Sueño __con __locura __tenerte __entre __mis __blancas __sabanas"_

"_Y __que __jures __serme __fiel,__mi __almendra __virginal"_

* * *

><p>Y yo te respondí tiernamente<p>

"_Si __perdemos __nuestras __almas __al __final"_

"_Unidas,__algún __día __se __encontraran"_

* * *

><p>Tú me dijiste, que lo nuestro siempre durará y yo te dije<p>

"_Nuestro __hechizo __sin __dudar __perdurara"_

"_Somos __tu __y __yo,__que __importan __los __demás"_

* * *

><p>El día de la despedida, fue muy triste, pero tú me alegraste<p>

"_Por __tanto __tiempo __te __soñé"_

"_Y __ahora __que __al __fin __te __encontré"_

"_No __te __abandonare,__no __lo __quiero __hacer"_

* * *

><p>Pero debías, tenias que volver a tu hogar, pero me prometiste que volverías<p>

"_Sabes __que __ya __no __hay __vuelta __hacia __atrás"_

"_Esto __no __fue __casualidad"_

"_Eres __mi __realidad,__mi __única __verdad"_

"_No __renuncies __a __nuestro __amor"_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, después de nuestra despedida<p>

"_Me __sentí __nerviosa __aquel __amanecer"_

"_Y __llore,__por__que __no __te __vi __volver"_

* * *

><p>Me acorde cuando<p>

"_Me __dijiste __que __todo __marchaba __bien"_

"_Para __ocultar __que __sufrías __también"_

* * *

><p>Solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, acá en Moscú para decirte<p>

"_Hazme __de __una __vez __sentir"_

"_Que __esta __pasión __no __tendrá __fin"_

"_Y __que __no __fue __un __error,__hacerte __el __amor"_

* * *

><p>Y que tu me digas<p>

"_Por__favor __déjame __besar __tu __ser"_

"_El __mundo __que __otros __no __ven"_

"_Solo __intoxícame,__que __feliz __seré"_

* * *

><p>Y los 2 juntos a coro cantar, después de estos meses de lejos estar<p>

"_Y __tal __como __un __imán __atráeme"_

"_Que __me __muero __por __verte __otra __vez"_

"_Perderme __en __tu __querer,__y __en __tu __calidez"_

* * *

><p>Tomarnos de las manos y luego abrazarnos<p>

"_No __me __dejes,__entiende __de __una __vez"_

"_Esto __no __fue __casualidad"_

"_Eres __mi __realidad,__mi __única __verdad"_

"_No __renuncies __a __nuestro __amor"_

* * *

><p>Espero que al reencontrarnos, lo primero que quiero de tus labios es un TE AMO.<p>

* * *

><p>Te ama, Tu Alice<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews n.n, onegai :3<strong>

**Ai shiteru n3n**

**Y espérenme un tiempo para poder poner al día todos mis fics para poder subirlos nuevamente .**

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuka Honda (Konan-Roia) xD<strong>


End file.
